1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles with a spinning globe, and particularly to articles of apparel and containers with a spinning globe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knowledge of geography is essential for appreciating the physical and social aspects of the complex global world in which we live. Traditional teaching devices for facilitating comprehension of world geography are rarely useful for most children. A conventional world globe, for example, is a teaching device that is frequently used to educate children on world geography. In the classroom, however, few children feel comfortable familiarizing themselves with a heavy globe that may rest on a teacher's desk or bookshelf. Outside of the classroom, most children would prefer not to amuse themselves with a traditional learning device, such as a globe of the earth.
In addition, adults who travel do not generally have quick and easy access to a world map or time zone information. When flying or traveling from one destination to another, they may want to determine the particular time zone to which they are traveling or, for world travel, to ascertain where they are in relation to surrounding countries or bodies of water. While maps do exist for the travelers to access, world maps are often large and cumbersome to unfold and observe. Also, maps do not show an accurate representation of some countries, for example, the size of Greenland in relation to other countries, and therefore do not provide a fully precise depiction of the geography of the world.
Accordingly, there is a need for articles that allow both children and adults easy access to a rotatable globe to learn about world geography and examine where countries and geographic locations are in the world. Thus, articles with a spinning globe solving the aforementioned problems are desired.